Drive-in retail establishments, such as the restaurants of the chain founded by Sonic Corporation, of Oklahoma City, Okla., in 1953, and drive-through retail establishments, such as banks, restaurants, pharmacies or convenience stores, allow customers to receive service without exiting their automobiles.
Despite several decades of history, drive-in and drive-through retail establishments are currently plagued by a number of challenges and inefficiencies. Through innovation, this offers solutions to some of the existing problems.